When the World Falls Down
by 3am-updates
Summary: Something happened. The Guardians are gone. In their place are hollow, empty shells, on drugs to function. Pitch may be to blame. Now Pitch is guilty, but you can't dunk the world in water after you've set it on fire. All you can do is watch it burn. Found written in a notebook from two years ago, so the writing quality is bad.
1. Chapter One

Tooth's got a cigarette between her fingers, lit up. She breathes out little puffs of smoke, watching the toxic air dissipate and disappear. She knows it's bad for her teeth, but then She gets that adrenaline rush, finally feels like she's flying again, and she decides that she doesn't care.

Sandy's passed out, a bottle of pills in his hand. He woke up an hour ago, went through the same routine. Eat, sleep, take more pills. It's unhealthy, and one day he's not going to wake up from his drug induced sleep, but he's six feet under, in blissful dreamless sleep, and he finds himself waiting for the day when he doesn't wake up. That is, when he's awake.

North's snoring, passed out on the couch. He's got a bottle slipping from his hand, his sixth that night, and there would have been more had someone not put him to sleep. He sees his comrades around the room, his family, in the states their in, and thinks he's failed. But then he takes a few more drinks, a few more shots, and he doesn't care anymore, because it's all lost in the fog.

Bunny's slumped down, looking at the world with half-lidded, dull eyes. He's got a wad in his mouth that he's chewing, and it gives him that high, that wonderful, wonderful high that reminds him so much of hope before reality crashes down. The high's the only thing he's gonna get, because the world's hope is gone, and he doesn't care enough to restore it.

Jack's in the corner, covered in white powder that has nothing to do with his job as a winter sprite. He'll get jittery every now and then, then inhale some of he white powder, his precious 'snowflakes'. He's muttering, taking to the walls, to the voices in his head, to nothing, to the wind that for once isn't there. He sings songs to himself, little old lullabies and nursery rhymes. Anything to fill the silence. He's had three hundred years of silence, and he can't take it anymore. So, he plays a game, like he always does, because that has fixed all his problems before, it'll fix this one, right? He plays a lonely game all by himself, a fun little game, seeing how fast he can get lost in the echo.

And Pitch? Pitch lurks in the shadows, watching them from afar, knowing that he caused this, that he's to blame. Guilt gnaws at his insides, because, in a room full of broken guardians, he's the only one who cares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp. Didn't think I would be continuing this, but idk. Here it is. Now that I've added another chapter, my brain is forcing me to continue, so I guess expect a part 3 at some point. Idk. Check out my other stories as well, since they're a bit more better. (what was that? poor grammar, that was.) Anyways, enjoy!**

"Oh my gods," she whispered in horror. "What did you do?"

"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way!"

"Then what did you want? You must have known something bad would happen!"

Pitch sighs, sinking down in his chair. "I just wanted them out of the way for a bit."

"And so you plague them with nightmares to the point that they don't know what's real anymore?"

Nightlight flickered angrily, gesturing towards the blood and ashes on the floor.

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who's fault is it, Pitch? Because I'm pretty sure that _this _didn't happen on it's own."

"I don't know!"

She glares at him, crossing her arms and saying, "You shouldn't play around with _what you don't understand._ What, you thought that because you can make some pathetic _black sand_ that you know the depths of the mind? Because you're a so called 'expert', you can mess with things you don't know of? What? Because you were in exile, from _your_ _own_ choices mind you, you know loneliness?"

"I was stupid, okay?"

"Was?"

"... Am."

"Why do you even care about this? Shouldn't you be reveling in your 'glory' or something?"

"I uhh… That's why I need you here." he mumbles, trying to shield his eyes from Nightlight's ever increasing glow. "I may have upset the balance."

She turns on him, mouth open in surprise, before she runs to the globe room. "You did this?"

Lights are blinking out, entire countries going dark at one time. Nightlight flies up to the top, circling the globe, shaking his head as more and more flicker and dim.

"The lights… the belief…" Katherine breaths. "They're all going out."

"That why I need you! All belief is fading, in adults and children! You can fix it!"

"How? Why is this happening?"

"I-I upset the balance. Without all the things you are supposed to protect, everything is dying. There's no fear. Even Night and Day are disrupted, and Death is having trouble guiding souls."

"This is all your fault."

"I know."

"How are you going to fix this?"

"I can't! What am I supposed to do? I'm fear, and darkness, I can't bring light or hope or fun! I need your help!"

"We can't do this! It's not my center, nor is it Nightlight's. We can't bring hope and wonder, we can't hold memories."

"Then what are we to do?"

"We're going to fix this, starting with cleaning up _your _mess."


End file.
